Louis Philippe de France
Louis, Monseigneur le Grand Dauphin (Louis Philippe Charles Victor François de Savoie; 5th June 1728 - present) was the Dauphin de Viennois and Duc de Normandie as son of Charles XII & VII, Roi de France, Navarre, et Sardaigne. Louis was the second son of Charles XII and Élisabeth Thérèse de Lorraine, and was not thought to ever inherit the French, Navarrese, and Sardinian thrones until his brother's tragic death in the winter of 1733. From this point forward, the young Duc de Normandie would be styled as Monseigneur le Dauphin, and thus began to the grooming of a future monarch. Louis was known to be both fiscally and socially conservative, much to the dismay of his liberally progressive father. Louis's conservative tendencies led to his popularity among the pious nobility, and those remaining from the age of Charles XI's very conservative court. As a member of the Savoie dynasty and heir to the French throne, Louis was married at the young age of fifteen in 1743. Marie Thérèse Raphaëlle d'Espagne was chosen as the bride of the Dauphin, and they were married in Paris. Monseigneur and Madame had several children, mostly daughters, with their sons often dying rather young. The lack of an heir was of much disappointment to Louis, and his sarcastic character was often a strong defense of such disappointment. Early Life (1728 - 1743) Birth (1728) Louis Philippe Charles Victor François de France, of the Savoie dynasty, emerged into the world on 5th June 1728 in the royal chambers of the Château de Saint-Cloud. The son of Charles XII and Élisabeth Thérèse, the Roi et Reine de France, he was a Fils de France, and was styled as Monseigneur le Duc de Normandie upon his birth. Louis's birth, despite having been the birth of a second son, was received with jubilation from the Savoie dynasty, as many noted the common trend of younger sons inheriting the throne. Charles XII was most pleased with the birth of a secondary heir. Early Life (1728 - 1733) Louis was almost immediately placed in the hands of Catherine, Princesse de Condé, known as "Madame de Condé". He would be raised at the Château de Fontainebleau under Madame de Condé's carefully watch. It was here that Louis would be raised and tutored for his adolescence. The early years of his life were jubilant and relaxed, with his days being occupied with rudimentary studies and entertainment. Louis was very close to his siblings, especially Auguste, his elder brother and Monseigneur le Dauphin. However, tragedy struck in January of 1733, when the young Auguste fell ill with an irrecoverable illness and died at Fontainebleau on 16th January. Charles XII was most distraught, and the court was veiled with gloom for months. Within months, Louis was thrusted into his education as the heir apparent to the French throne, and his life would truly never be quite the same. Adolescence (1733 - 1742) Baptism (1735) As tradition, Louis was formally baptized in 1735. He was tended to by his governess during the baptism. Wearing fine white silk, the young Dauphin, simply known as "Louis", was baptized with the name Louis Philippe Charles Victor François de Savoie, Monseigneur le Dauphin. Education As his father once was educated by the Duc de Roannis, so was Louis. Charles XII believed that in having his former tutor as the tutor of Louis, he could instill his values and visions for the royaume into Louis, in hopes that they would someday be realized under Louis' tenure as Roi. Louis was quite fond of Monsieur de Roannis at first, and took to his firm yet admirable teaching methods. Under Roannis, he was tutored in history, theology, governance, politics, various sciences, languages--English, Italian, German, and Spanish--hunting, and musical studies--harpsichord, cello, and violin. Madame de Condé, being staunchly conservative, instilled a conservative and pious lifestyle into Louis through correspondence, which did alter Louis's eventual opinions on Monsieur de Roannis. In 1738, Louis joined Monsieur de Roannis and the Roi on a visit to the military barracks of Normandie, the duché bestowed upon Louis at birth. Only ten years of age, Louis was already quite knowledgable on the royal military and its history, and he was fascinated by what he saw. To further his diplomatic studies, Louis often spent several hours reading through letters of his predecessors, and was instructed to analyze their actions, the morals and duties behind them, their success, and overall importance. In doing so, Louis was rapidly evolving into a model courtier, scholar, and a groomed heir to one of the most power European states. He was noted to resemble his grandpère, Charles XI very much--conservative. When taking on studies in sciences, Louis often questioned Roannis's lectures. During one lecture, as later recalled by an enfant d'honneur, the Duc de Chevreuse, Louis began nearly interrogating Roannis on the very institution of science. "Each day by studying science and the biology of humanity, we describe actions with external reason...but is that a violation of our devotion to the Divine, to which we owe all allegiance and belief?" Roannis was absolutely baffled, and reminded Louis that science was the virtue of a modern man, with divinity guiding more than overtaking. Louis continued his studies until 1742, when he reached the age of fourteen. It was then that Charles XII determined that it was time to present his pride and joy, his heir, to the court. To conclude his studies, Louis began heavily studying international affairs and the historic politics of Europe. This coincided with the arrangement of his engagement to Maria Teresa Rafaela d'España, an Infanta. Louis was shown her portrait and informed she was to be introduced to the court in January of 1743. Wishing to know more about his fiancée's culture, Louis voraciously studied the Spanish government and culture, determining that the French court was "far more superior, a true spectacle and just model which the Spanish ought to follow", though he was greatly excited to be acquainted with Infanta Rafaela. Presentation to the Court (1742) On 12th November 1742, the Château de Saint-Cloud truly came to life, not in its usual lavish way, but a stately, jubilant manner. The chandeliers glimmered a little brighter, the marble sparkled a little more, the air had an extra pinch of elation, and the nobility donned their finest clothing. The Dauphin was arriving, and the very fate of the royaume was soon to arrive and meet the court. The royal carriage arrived at Saint-Cloud, with Louis being rushed inside and changed. For his presentation, Louis were a deep blue suit with a fleur-de-lis pattern, gold-embellished white vest, stockings with golden trim, and freshly polished shoes with glimmering buckles. Across his chest rested his various sashes and orders, and atop his head was an elegant blue tricorn trimmed with gold, adorned with plumes of blue, white, and gold. Court was assembled in the salon d'apollon at Saint-Cloud, when suddenly, the doors swung open briskly, and all courtiers jumped at the announcement of the pages: "Son Altesse Royale, Monseigneur le Dauphin et Duc de Normandie!" Louis proudly strode into the room and paused just before the grand canopy under which the throne sat on a platform. The Roi and Reine glanced down upon their son, who was escorted by Madame de Condé and Monsieur de Roannis. Louis humbly sank into a low bow, his hat held to his chest. He then rose and was instructed to sit beside his father. His tenure as Dauphin may have had begun in 1733, but Louis remarked that in that very moment, he was truly Monseigneur le Dauphin. A grand ball was held that very evening of 12th November at Saint-Cloud. In attendance was the entire remaining members of the French Savoie dynasty as well as much of the court nobility. The Dauphin was received kindly and with much respect, and he felt truly honored at his arriving. His relationship with his parents, however, was still very formal, and he was quite cautious to address the Roi and Reine with the utmost respect at his reception. A grand feast was served, with a theme of red, and the court spent the evening dancing and eating in honor of their future Roi. The following day, a hunt was arranged in the countryside around the Château de Versailles, followed by a parade and procession through the capital, Paris. Court of Charles XII & VII (1742 - present) Marriage (1743) Maria Teresa Rafaela d'España, Infante d'España, arrived from the Spanish court on 22nd January 1743. She was received by the famille royale in the salon d'apollon of Saint-Cloud, where she was presented to her fiancée, Louis. Louis was taken by his bride, charmed by her beauty and grace. Raphaëlle, as she was known, was also taken with her fiancé, and wrote to her father upon her arrival, stating that she was "the luckiest Infanta to have lived" with joy at her future in France. The marriage ceremony took place on 10th February 1743 in the Notre-Dame Cathedral in Paris. The new Dauphin and Dauphine were met with extreme excitement and adoration from the serfs of the city, with the wedding procession of carriages having to stop several times as well-wishers bearing gifts and flowers crowded the streets of the city. The air in the royaume seemed far more ecstatic, with the marriage on the minds of everyone in the French realm. Following the procession, a ball was held at Saint-Cloud in honor of the newlywed royals. The feast was twelve courses and featured some of the finest and most expensive dishes known to the court, though this was hardly unexpected due to the Roi's lavish tastes. The ball concluded with fireworks in the gardens which illuminated the sky with a sense of hope and joy. With their hearts warmed with excitement, Louis and Raphaëlle departed to the Dauphin's bedchamber, where the consummation would take place. The consummation was successful, and the couple was in marital bliss. As Louis wrote, "Life is but a paradise; one must find their joy with their heart to indulge in the bliss ever-awaiting". War of Austrian Succession (1740 - 1748) Louis was introduced in 1743, almost halfway into the War of Austrian Succession. In 1744, he joined his father on a several tours of the royal barracks in an effort to boost morale towards the war effort. While touring, Louis noted how the men were quite strong and he heavily praised their endeavors in the name of his father. Several barracks were visited, including those in Toulouse, Bourgogne, and Normandie. As Maurice de Saxe and the Duc de Broglie defended the agenda of the Crown, Louis continued visiting the military bases and forts of the kingdom. On one occasion in 1746, the Dauphine accompanied Louis, and the two were a great encouragement to the soldiers. When Charles XII & VII offered his support to the Jacobites, Louis visited the Duc de Fitz-James, a descendant of James II of England (a Stuart). The Duc held a grand reception for Louis with a seven-course feast and a ball. For three days, Louis resided with the Fitz-James' in a large suite, and was treated exquisitely. Upon his return to Saint-Cloud, Louis was quite inclined to involve himself with the support for the Jacobites. When the uprisings led by the Stuarts failed and the defeated Stuarts returned to France, Louis received them at Saint-Cloud with open arms. The war began to conclude in 1748. The terms of the Treaty of Aix-de-Chapelle were agreed upon and signed on 18th October 1748. France benefited greatly in terms of international influence and dominance in Europe. Anne de Médicis, Reine Douairière de France, officially was recognized as the Grande Duchesse de Toscane, a title which would later cause more international strife. Élisabeth Thérèse de Lorraine, Louis's mother, was granted the Duché de Lorraine and the Duché de Bar. The two duchies would be co-ruled by Élisabeth and Charles XII & VII. François, Monseigneur le Petit-Dauphin (1746 - 1748) Raphaëlle d'Espagne was under quite intense scrutiny by the court for not producing a son as her first child, nor her second. Though Louis was quite fond of his wife, as well as his two daughters, the pressure of having a son was wearing on both the Dauphin and Dauphine. During her third pregnancy, Raphaëlle was sent away to the Château de Fontainebleau during a brief period of illness. Upon her return to Saint-Cloud, she was relieved of most royal duties, taking more pleasure in walking in the gardens and hosting tea with her dames. Louis and Raphaëlle were quite distant during this time, sharing the stress but separately due to busy schedules. During supper on 6th March 1746, Raphaëlle began to complain of contractions in her abdomen. As she was excusing herself from dinner, her water broke, and the labor began. She was quickly rushed to her chambers where clerics, physicians, servants, and members of her household flocked about her. Louis and his mother remained by her side, and after hours of labor, a child was born and its cries resounded through the halls of Saint-Cloud. To the relief of all, the child was a young boy. However, the boy was rather petite, and the physicians claimed that his health would be precarious during his infancy, though with proper care it would develop. The baby was styled as Monseigneur le Petit-Dauphin and received the title of Duc de Valois. Placed under the care of Louis' own governess, the Princesse de Condé, Valois was given a traditional upbringing. He was noted to be a quiet child, often not crying for long periods of time. Louis and Raphaëlle doted on him heavily, believing him to be the ideal child in his disposition. However, the child was plagued with periods of illness from 1747 to 1748. By April of 1748, the child began suffering from pneumonia that would prove fatal. The Petit-Dauphin passed away from complications of pneumonia on 10th May 1748. Louis, now addressed as simply Monseigneur le Dauphin again, mourned for three months alongside Raphaëlle, and the two grew extremely close during this time, a bond which would last until Raphaëlle's own death just several years later. Absolutism of Charles XII & VII (1748 - present) WIP Renovation of Château de Saint-Germain-en-Laye (1752-1754) WIP A Royal Divide (1752) WIP Death of Reine Élisabeth Thérèse (1752) WIP Construction of Château de Louvières (1752 - 1754) WIP Death of Raphaëlle d'Espagne (1753) WIP Remarriage (1754) WIP Biography Personality Louis was, in essence, a very conservative man. Dignified and articulate, Louis charmed the court upon his presentation. Piety was something Louis took pride in (ironically enough), and attempted to instill these values into the court using his influence as the heir apparent. While he was scholarly and knowledgable, Louis' judgmental personality--as well as his prudish, conservative tendencies--often served as his downfall among supporters of his father, who were notably more libertine than their predecessors. Appearance As a child, it was noted that Louis was a solid union of his parents, sharing many features from both. He truly was their hybrid, their legacy, and his appearance (as well as personality) made this quite evident. Sharing his father's height, Louis stood at approximately 5'11". With rich, dark brown hair like his father, as well as his mother's defined jawline and pale complexion, Louis was thought to be quite a charming man to behold and admire. Louis was quite slender with a slight muscular tonnage which accentuated his tall stature and defined facial features. His eyes were as crystal blue as the sea, and his nose came to a neat point above his thin, pink lips. Issue With his first wife, Raphaëlle d'Espagne, Louis would go on to have several children between the years of 1743 and 1753, namely: * Louise Victoire Raphaëlle de France, Petite-Fille de France (20th October 1743 - present) * Marie Bénédictine Frédérique de France,' 'Petite-Fille de France (17th December 1744 - 23rd January 1745) * François Amédée Philippe de France, Monseigneur le Petit-Dauphin et Duc de Valois' '(6th March 1746 - 10th May 1748) * Élisabeth Léopoldine Philippine de France, Petite-Fille de France (19th November 1747 - present) * Marguerite Adélaïde Zéphryine de France, Petite-Fille de France (16th January 1750 - present) * Catherine Amélie Florentine de France, Petite-Fille de France (30th September 1751 - 18th October 1751) * Charles Philippe Louis de France, Monseigneur le Petit-Dauphin et Duc de Bretagne (28th June 1753 - present) * Philippe Eugéne Raphaël de France, Duc de Penthièvre (28th June 1753 - present) With his second wife, Joséphe de Bavière, Louis would go on to have several children, namely: * Louis Maximilien Sébastien de France, Duc d‘Évreux (21st November 1754 - present) Ancestry Titles, Styles, & Honors '''Titles & Styles' 5th June 1728 - 16th January 1733 Son Altesse Royale, Monseigneur le Duc de Normandie 16th January 1733 - present Son Altesse Royale, Monseigneur le Dauphin de Viennois * 6th March 1746 - 10th May 1748 ''Son Altesse Royale, Monseigneur le Grand Dauphin'' * 28th June 1753 - present ''Son Altesse Royale, Monseigneur le Grand Dauphin'' Honors 1st January 1743 - present Chevalier de l'Ordre du Saint-Esprit 1st January 1743 - present ''Chevalier de l'Ordre de Saint-Michel'' 1st January 1743 - present Chevalier de l'Ordre Royal et Militaire de Saint-Louis 1st January 1743 - present ''Chevalier de l'Institution du Mérite Militaire'' 1st January 1743 - present Chevalier de l'Ordre Suprême de la Très Sainte Annonciade 1st January 1743 - present ''Chevalier de l'Ordre des Saint-Maurice-et-Lazare'' 29th May 1743 - present ''Chevalier de l'Insigne Ordre de la Toison d'Or (Spain)''